My Kid
by animearia
Summary: This is a sequel I wrote to Guardian forever ago and never got around to posting until now...set during the second episode, and with plenty of Guren ;)


Yuu knew he'd sounded callous, maybe even a little bit cold when he'd told Yoichi that his sister would have died for nothing if he'd tried to help her. But it was what Yuu had been telling himself every single day. He had to, it was the only way he could cope with the fact that he was here while his family wasn't. He lived so he could help others. So he could kill fangs. He guessed he had stupid Guren to thank for the line. It's what he'd told Yuu after all. _Not that I'd tell him his words helped. Nope. I won't thank him for anything, not until he lets me join the Moon Demon Company and stops with this stupid make a friend crap._ He'd been a little harsh to Yoichi, but he could relate and he didn't think the other boy was a bad guy, but he wouldn't last five seconds fighting the vamps. Yuu figured he'd save someone while he could. Yuu had started to walk away when he felt a shudder…..shortly followed by the building not too far behind him exploding. Rubble flew everywhere, people started to scream and panic. Yuu spun and ran back to Yoichi and Shinoa, relieved to see they where okay. Black, choking smoke started to billow past them as the siren started to wail a warning to the area.

 _"Emergency alert. All students and faculty members be advised, a vampire has escaped from the nearby bio research facility. Army personnel…."_

Yuu tried to focus on the rest of the announcement, he really did but once he heard the magic words _vampire,_ and _escape_ , everything else was insignificant. He focused on those words and the implications. _A fang's on the loose….now's my chance. I can show stupid Guren that I belong in the Moon Demon Company. Maybe then they'll…..they'll talk to me again. Hang out like we used to._ Yuu tuned in to Shinoa and Yoichi's conversation, just in time.

"I'll call in the Moon Demon Company to take care of them" Shinoa was saying. _I don't think so._

"Screw them! I'll kill the sucker with my own two hands" Yuu proclaimed. He refused to admit his vehemence at the mention of the Moon Demon Company was in part -a very, very tiny part- because he was still a little bit hurt that he hadn't seen them in a while. He remembered when Guren's squad would laugh with him, joke with him. Be there for him. But that had been when he'd first arrived, when he'd been younger. They'd kept their distance not long after he started training. Guren's orders probably. That's one of the reasons he wanted to join so badly. Not only where they the best but…because _they_ where all in it. Guren. Shinya. Sayuri. Shigure. Mito. Goshi. He'd get to be with them again. Sure Sayuri was his teacher, but it wasn't like he got to spend any time with her, she'd only talk to him if it was about class. Guren wasn't exactly the chattiest guy in normal circumstances but he'd become even more elusive. Although he had a knack for showing up when Yuu….needed him. It was annoying.

He ignored Shinoa's exclamation.

"Then he'll have to let me join. I'm gonna make Guren eat his words!" Yuu ignored the shouts behind him and took off running. He needed to get to his katana. If he had his way he'd keep it close, but it had been made pretty clear to him that it wouldn't be tolerated. Not in the closest thing they had to a regular school. It had to stay in his locker. He pushed and shoved through the swarms of his fellow students until he made it to the school building. He was at his locker in moments. Opening the door, he stared inside. He started to reach for the gun… _no. I can't. It's a reminder. I can't…I can't use it for this._ His hand moved up and reached for the katana. His fingers closed around the hilt as a scream echoed through the empty hallways and stairwells. Slamming his locker closed, he took off at a steady pace, tracking where he thought the scream had come from, glancing in to rooms as he went. It wasn't long before he found the source. He composed himself and strolled casually in to the room, he didn't want to make any sudden movements that might bring harm to the girl. _See Guren, I even think like a member of the Moon Demon Company._ He came to a stop slowly turning to face the front of the room…..and there it was. _A fang._ Yuu ignored the boy cowering on the floor, barely sparing him a glance before turning his attention to the vampire.

"It's been a while….since I've seen a vamp" he kept his eyes on the raggedy vampire. It looked weak. Frail. He knew it was a lie. Even starved it would still be inhumanly strong. Perhaps more so than normal with a meal so close.

"I'm gonna kill you" Yuu declared, his voice coming out rougher than intended. The only sign that the grip on his emotions was slackening. He ripped his katana out of its sheath. "For my FAMILY" he shouted. Then he ran straight at it.

The fight was on.

* * *

Guren had been going about his day, minding his own business. You might even say he'd been in a good mood. _The brat should be settling in at school with Shinoa watching over him._ _Hope he likes my message. I put a lot of thought in to it._ He'd smirked to himself. When the vamp had escaped and the sirens started to sound…he wasn't bothered. Sure it didn't happen often but it was one little vampire and one of the lesser squads would deal with it. It was hardly a job for the Moon Demon Company. He'd just settled in to his office, ready to put his feet up and have a nice relaxing moment to himself before the brat inevitably barged in for his pre-dinner whining session. _Every day…like clockwork._

Once Yuu had hit training, Guren had told the rest of the Moon Demon Company to back off. To keep their distance. He didn't want the kid getting coddled by the girls and Goshi. Let alone Shinya. If Shinya had his way Yuu would have been the most spoiled kid in training….and he wouldn't have had a great time with his comrades for it. Shinya was like a doting parent, and despite his resistance to Shinya's…affections, Guren knew Yuu loved it. It couldn't continue. Sayuri being Yuu's teacher couldn't be helped, he knew it was a struggle for her not to be there for Yuu like she'd always been, but she would never disobey an order from Guren. Much as he didn't like it Shinya saw the logic behind Guren's order. _Doesn't stop him complaining about it every chance he gets though._

Yuu needed to be able to stand on his own two feet without the Moon Demon Company there with him, helping him, coddling him. He needed to do things for himself. He needed to get tougher. Guren needed to be sure Yuu had the right motivation for wanting to join the Moon Demon Company, he needed to have a drive for it. Not simply wanting to join because he wanted to stay with them all. Besides…the kid was all grown up, he didn't need them all fluttering around him like a gaggle of old ladies. It was better this way. Yuu would become strong on his own. It wasn't like Guren didn't keep an eye on him. Hard not to when the kid seemed to be able to find him wherever he'd hidden away. He was constantly fielding demands from the brat. _But he's not ready yet._ Guren hated to admit that he wasn't sure if that was true….or if it was his…very small, minuscule sense of…protectiveness towards the kid. He'd practically raised him after he'd found him after all. Of course he'd feel….feelings about it. Guren shook away the thoughts. _Damn kids making me lose my edge._

The door to his office slammed open. He braced himself for messy black hair, a petulant expression and the big green eyes that Yuu tried so hard to use to beg Guren to allow him to do what he wanted. Unfortunately for Yuu, Guren was immune to the sad, puppy eyes. Instead he was confronted with a harried looking Private. He raised an eyebrow.

"What? You know it's customary to knock before you barge in to someone's office" the Private paled.

"I'm….I'm sorry Lieutenant Colonel Sir. But Sergeant Hiragi contacted us….there's a vampire running loose near to the school..she's tracked it inside." Guren levelled a gaze at him.

"And? The other squads should be there already correct?" Guren tilted his head, never breaking his gaze.

"Um…yes..but..well…..the thing is….um…your…your…" Guren sighed. _I'm gonna be here all day unless he gets to the damn point._

"My what?" he didn't make an effort to hide the irritation in his voice.

"…..Your kid…..he…she said he went after it. She couldn't stop him….she said he's in there hunting it now…." _God damnit, shoulda known that brat wouldn't keep his nose out._ Guren felt his expression darken and the Private squeaked, before saluting and making a hasty exit before Guren could remind the Private that Yuu was most definitely not his damn kid. Guren shot out of his chair, reaching for his sword and buckling it to his hip. _Damn kid, how many times have I told him…and now I'm going to have to go and save his ass….._

He barged in to the barracks that housed the Moon Demon Company to find the other members of his squad lounging around in the communal area, enjoying some free time by the looks of it. They looked up as he entered. Mito took one look at his face before speaking.

"Is this about-"

"Don't ask, just move. Damn kid can't stay out of trouble for five minutes. Let's go" his squad hurriedly reached for weapons and Guren spun on his heel before walking out of the door. He could feel his squad at his back, hurrying after him. _Why are they rushing….I'm walking at a calm, sedate pace…no need to rush…..it'll all be fine. Stupid kid probably couldn't even find his way to the vamp. It's probably not even near him, probably miles away. What are the chances he'd manage to find it….he won't have time to track it down before one of the squads get there._ Guren realised his pace was far from calm, and that he was in fact one speed increase away from running. _God damn….I'm actually…w…w…._ he growled in irritation. He absolutely refused to say the W word.

"How many are there? The announcement said only one got out. Did more manage to escape too?" Mito questioned from behind him.

"Must have, otherwise they wouldn't have called us in. This is gonna be bad" Goshi spoke up from somewhere to his left. He knew he should say something….set them straight…but he couldn't bring himself to admit he was worried about the stupid kid and that's why he'd barged in to their downtime and dragged them all out for one measly vampire. _I just hope no-one told Shinya….._ he shuddered as he thought of his best friends reaction to Yuu running headlong towards a vampire. _Shinya never has to know about this….besides…there'll be nothing to tell…._

"Everyone, pills at the ready, we'll need to take them once we get closer" Sayuri instructed from somewhere to his right. _I'm so going to hell for this._ He didn't even want to think about his squads reaction when they found out the real reason they where hurrying to one vampire. _Goshi's going to make my life hell for this. But I can't let anything happen to the kid._ It didn't take long for Guren and his squad to make it to the school building. He spotted Shinoa and she hurried to meet them. Guren listened, only half paying attention as he scanned for any signs of Yuu as Shinoa filled him in on the situation. Seemed the kid had saved a classmate or two…and cornered the vamp. _So where is he now?_

Before he could ask her, a crash rent the air. _I don't want to look….I don't want to look…._ Guren looked up in time to see a familiar looking mop of messy hair speeding towards the ground with what was unmistakably a vampire on top of it holding it by the throat. In case he was in any doubt about said mop of hairs identity a helpful voice shouted a name. _God damnit._ Guren let out a bone deep sigh.

"HYAKUYA" _thanks brat. I don't think Shinya heard you all the way over wherever the hell he is. Damn mans got ears like a bat when it comes to this kid._ His hopes of Shinya not finding out about this little incident dwindled. Before he could dwell on it he heard his squad coming up behind him.

"Yuu?!" they all exclaimed at once. _Shit._

"We're here for Yuu?" Sayuri said, her voice laden with worry.

"Looks like we're too late" Mito said matter of factly. They all watched as Yuu hit the ground and Guren involuntarily winced. _That's gonna leave a mark._ Yuu started to struggle with the vamp. It had him by the throat but he was putting up a fight, he saw Yuu's sword sprout from the vamps back. But he knew it wouldn't be enough. It wasn't cursed gear. There was no enchantment. It was just a regular sword. _Damn kid knows better. I taught him better than that. Does he ever listen to a thing I say? Damn teenagers._ Guren started to sprint forward. _I need to make it in time. I can't let anything happen to him…because…because….because Shinya will make my life a misery. Won't leave me alone. Yeah. That's right. Shinya. All his fault._

Guren pulled his sword out as he reached Yuu and the vampire. "I think I've earned a little snack for the road" he heard it say. _I don't think so._ "Don't you dare touch my kid" he snarled under his breath before running his sword straight through its body. He could smell burned flesh….he smiled. "I'm sorry you where saying?" he said coldly, before lifting it up off of Yuu with his sword. He ignored whatever the vamp was saying. His mind focused on one thought. _I would really love to make you suffer for hurting my kid. Shinya's gonna make me suffer so it's only fair someone else has to suffer too._ "How the mighty have fallen. You're pathetic" he sneered before flicking the vampires remains from his sword. He watched dispassionately as it vanished in to nothing.

He flicked his gaze over Yuu. _Looks like he's in one piece. Damn moron._ He refused to acknowledge the relief that flowed through him. "And speaking of pathetic. What where you thinking? How'd you plan to kill it with a normal blade and no enchantment?" Guren was painfully aware he sounded like an angry parent berating his kid. _God damn…that's exactly what I am…at least the others are out of ear shot._ He tried to reign himself in, as he looked at Yuu staring up at him wide eyed. For just a second there….the kid had been scared. He could see it in his eyes. He was looking at him the way he'd looked at him after Guren had found him in the snow. Guren was overcome with a strange urge. An urge he hardly ever felt. He wanted to rush the kid….hug him. He took that thought and murdered it swiftly and brutally. _Can't have that. Otherwise I'll go soft…like Shinya. If I hadn't ordered them to back off Shinya would have practically been the kids mother._

"Or where you hoping I'd come to save your sorry ass?" he leaned in towards the kid and watched as Yuu's expression morphed in to a scowl. _Much better. Now we're on familiar territory._

"Whatever, I had it. I was about to make my move" Yuu grouched at him. Guren suppressed the laugh that wanted to escape. _Yeah. Sure. Your move._ He allowed a smirk to slip across his face. "Riiiiiiiiight" he drawled as he moved back to standing.

"It's true!" Yuu protested like a little kid. _And this is why we have to keep our distance. Damn kid resorts to acting like a child trying to get his way._ He sheathed his sword and made a noncommittal noise. Guren turned his back and started to walk to where his squad had stopped at a safe distance. He didn't want to encourage the kid's reckless behaviour. Shinya wouldn't appreciate that and he'd give Guren hell for it. Not that Guren was bothered by his recklessness. Not at all. But….the kid had tracked the vamp down…and it looked like he'd protected a fellow classmate. If his sword had been cursed gear he'd have dusted the vamp all on his own. _Maybe he is ready….aside from his lack of friends. Kids gotta be lonely….can't imagine getting through everything I have without mine. He has to have at least one. For his own good. And for mine. Damn Shinya must have spies on the kid. "Oh Guren, poor Yuu was eating alone" "Guren, Yuu was all by himself" why's he have to tell me about it every damn time._

"Then again….I have to admit you did pretty well for a kid. Thanks to you…." Guren surveyed his team and the buildings beyond. "The overall damage was minimal. On top of that…you saved all your friends at school" Guren turned back to face him, his squad arrayed behind him. Goshi sporting a proud smirk. Sayuri relieved and happy to see Yuu. Mito and Shigure where the only ones guarding their expressions but he could tell they where proud from their eyes. He couldn't help but feel a swell of pride too. _That's my kid. Taught him everything he knows._

He watched as Yuu's gaze found the Moon Demon Company. He saw the kids eyes widen. It was the most unguarded Guren had seen him in a while. He was all big eyes and vulnerability as he gazed at them all. Guren felt bad for separating the kid from them. _But he'll thank me later when he gets in to the Moon Demon Company and there's no snotty nosed assholes saying he didn't make it on his own merit. That he only made it because Daddy Guren-_ he cut the thought of viciously. He was going to kill Shinya for planting that little nickname in his head. Guren could see a faint blush dusting Yuu's cheeks, before he adopted his customary scowl.

"Yeah yeah. I'm not interested in making friends" he said. _Taught him that too._ Guren thought proudly. _Not that Shinya appreciated it much…reason number 568 we had to cut the cord with Yuu._ Guren could hear Shinya's irritated voice ringing in his head. _"He's becoming too much like you"_ Shinya had said. _"Not that I can see why. I'm clearly a better example to follow"_ Guren had rolled his eyes. _"No-one wants to be a mommy's boy Shinya"_ Guren smirked as he recalled the moment. Guren settled in for the usual argument with Yuu about joining the Company and making friends. He even restrained himself from reacting to Shinoa's little barb. Everything was going just like it usually did. Until running footsteps and a voice shouting Yuu's name interrupted. Guren and the squad watched as a boy was seemingly…happy to see Yuu unharmed. _Well that's new._ It was like Yuu said…he wasn't interested in making friends. He'd wanted to stick with Guren and the others, but it hadn't been right for a kid to have friends that much older than him. Shinya had decided he needed friends his own age, turned out the silver haired man had been reading parenting books. _God knows where he got them from._

While Yuu and Shinoa where distracted by the sight of the boy, Guren turned to his squad. "Listen up. No-one tells Shinya about this. No-one. Not a word about our kid going after a vampire by himself. Not a word about him being thrown out a window. Not a word about any of it. He hears nothing. He knows nothing. Or I will make your lives a living hell, just like Shinya will make mine. Understood?" his squad nodded at him sagely. As Yuu had been growing up in their care they'd all experienced many a Shinya parental meltdown. Guren lost track of the amount of times he'd quipped, _'Relax Shinya, you're too young to be a parent'._ It had all fallen on deaf ears. Shinya was overly protective of the kid. If he found out what had happened here, he'd give Guren hell. _As if it was my fault. I don't control what the brat does. But he'll find a way to make it all my fault._ Guren signed in irritation. None of them wanted to see the apocalypse level meltdown Shinya would have about this. None of them would escape unscathed. Guren watched Yuu interacting with his….whatever the boy was. He felt calm….relaxed….relieved. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he'd been tense…worried….. _scared._ But the kid was alright and the vamp had been dealt with and Shinya would be none the wiser.

He watched the other boy knock Yuu to the ground, and heard Yuu's head bounce painfully off the ground. He narrowed his eyes and started forward, his hand straying to his sword before he realised what he was doing. _I'm turning in to Shinya. Shit._ He schooled his face in to a simply unimpressed expression and asked, "Who's that?" as they watched the boy….. _I don't even want to know what he's doing to my kid._

"His friend apparently" Shinoa replied. They watched the boy rub his face over Yuu's chest. "Or lover" Guren felt a wave of fear wash over him at the word _lover._ He turned back to his squad.

"Nobody-" he started.

"Tells Shinya about this. No-one" they intoned back at him, all of them wearing the same mildly horrified expression. When it came to Yuu, there was one thing scarier than protective Shinya….and that was Shinya when Yuu had a potential… _friend._ He knew they could all picture it. Shinya strong-arming one of them in to giving Yuu 'The Talk'. Shinya threatening whoever it was Yuu liked. Shinya making someone, probably Guren, try to get Yuu to talk about his…. _feelings._ Shinya doing things Shinya had no business doing, and was too young to be hassling someone else about. Shinya reaching ultimate Mom mode. They all shuddered.

"This never happened" they all blurted, before sealing it with a nod after meeting each others eyes.

But it seemed Guren wasn't going to escape this situation without some grief from Shinya. He had turned back to watching that kid mauling at Yuu. _I am five seconds away from hauling him off my damn kid._ He'd thought. It was then that Shinoa said it. The words that would doom him to weeks…no months of Shinya giving him grief. _I thought I had a little more time…..a lot more time._

"Now that he's met your requirements you have to keep up your end of the bargain…." Shinoa said conversationally. "….Lieutenant Colonel" she finished slyly. It was then that Guren knew Shinoa was serious about this boy being Yuu's friend. It was then that his entire life flashed before his eyes. His sense of peace and relaxation fled him as he realised what would happen next. He would have to hold up his end of the bargain. Yuu would go back to training. He'd join the squad….he'd never get a moments rest from Shinya hassling him about Yuu and the damn kids safety or whatever else. _As if it's my job to watch out for him._ Guren thought, ignoring the fact he'd sprinted clear across the compound to Yuu with the threat of one little vampire.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" he groaned, holding his head in his hands for a few seconds. Regaining his composure he levelled a glare at Shinoa, before stalking towards Yuu. "Get out of the way" he drawled to the boy. He watched as the boy hurriedly scrambled up to a standing position, and backed away to a safe distance. His worried gaze fixed on Yuu. He saw Shinoa approach the boy, and she nodded at Guren. _Thank God, she can deal with him._ Guren turned his attention back to Yuu and shook his head. _Why can't you keep out of trouble? God I hope Shinya isn't around today._

Guren sighed, and bent down to lift Yuu up. Goshi was there without Guren needing to ask, he was always anticipating Guren's next move. Goshi helped him get Yuu situated on his back. Guren had hold of Yuu's legs, the kids arms draped around his shoulders and his head resting on Guren's right shoulder. Goshi patted him on the shoulder and Guren turned his gaze towards his friend. He instantly regretted it. Goshi had a smirk plastered across his face.

"Aw Guren, looking at you rushing to your kids rescue. What a hero" Goshi batted his eyelashes and Guren recoiled in disgust.

"Don't do that again Goshi, you can't pull it off"

"We both know that's a lie" Goshi shot back. "But more importantly, you had all of us come rushing out here, as if the place was being swarmed with vamps…all for one little vampire that you could have handled yourself." Guren glared, waiting for the other man to make his point. Goshi smirked wider. "Careful, your 'Protective Daddy Guren' is showing. Don't want you to get worry lines" Goshi burst in to raucous laughter. Guren just looked at him. The girls exchanged glances. Slowly, Goshi's laughter died.

"Thanks for volunteering Goshi" Guren said levelly. Goshi swallowed.

"I didn't…I….volunteer for what?" He said hesitantly.

"Oh you know…if Shinya finds out what happened here….so considerate of you to offer to take the rap" Goshi paled, his mouth gaping in a perfect O before he started to splutter. He turned towards the girls beseechingly, but before they could even start to formulate a response he threw his hands up in the air. "Don't even bother. I know what you'll say. Why do you always take his side!? It's the kid isn't it? Guren's got a cute little kid and now he-" Guren heard Goshi's wail of pain and smiled. _Thank you Mito…Shigure…Sayuri._ Guren started to stroll towards the medical building.

No matter how much he tried to deny it, Guren knew that Yuu wasn't just any kid. He was _his_ kid. Guren had found him, looked after him and kept him alive. He was responsible for the kid and probably the closest thing Yuu had to family. Shinya too. Not that he would ever admit it out loud.

As Guren approached the medical building a harried looking officer approached him.

"Lieutenant Colonel! Major General Hiragi is looking for you!" Guren paused.

"Which one?" he asked suspiciously. He had a sinking feeling that he already knew the answer. _Don't say Shin-_

"Major General Shinya sir" _fuck. I am so screwed._


End file.
